Tireless Hero
by gillywulf
Summary: Sometimes, all you can do is be what they need you to, even if what they need is an easy kill.
1. Chapter 1

So, I don't know why, but I was really itching for someone to do something like this. So when no one's done it yet, I decided to. So...yup. I don't know if I'll finish it, I haven't finished any of my stories yet. I guess we'll see won't we? I do not own the Hunger Games or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Ed stared up at the ceiling above his bed. It was morning, but he felt like postponing the day. He'd arrived in this world a year and a half ago, but he still had yet to actually meet any people. It was a tight community and his presence would definitely raise unwanted questions. And today was an important day in which he was required to be at.

It was reaping day. They day when a boy and girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen would be chosen to fight to the death in an arena filled with cameras. He knew his chances of getting picked were slim, but that didn't help the feeling of impending doom growing in his stomach. Something was telling him it wasn't going to be a good day.

With that in mind, he began to get himself ready for the day, showering and combing out his long blond hair and pulling it into a tight ponytail in the back of his head. He pulled out a clean black button down shirt and pulled it on. As the fabric pulled itself over his now flesh right arm, it tingled slightly, sending a rush down his spine. He'd had his limbs back somehow when he woke up, but he couldn't figure out why. As far as he knew, there'd been no equivalence other than sacrificing himself for his brother.

He made his way down the street watching others as he did so. Parents were clinging tightly to children of age, knowing that this might be their last chance to hold them. An older brother no longer of age held his little sister's hand as they walked to the center of town. It was scenes like this that made it easy for him to go unnoticed.

People were so absorbed in their own personal tragedies, that a lone boy passing was barely even a thought. He was allowed to slip through, but he was seen just enough to give him credibility of living there. He made his way to where the eighteen year olds were and sat down in the grass. He felt no need to stand when most of the district wasn't even there yet.

He noticed a fatherless family begin to calm themselves as they went off to their age groups. The mother was a fadingly pretty blond woman who seemed not to be entirely in the moment. The youngest was a tiny blond girl, looking almost identical to her mother. At the same time, the calm smile she wore separated her from her mother.

The elder girl was one he'd heard about around town. Boys often talked about her and her cool air. Her skin was tan and she had long dark hair to match. It was twisted into a simple braid much like the one Ed used to wear. While the blue dress when was wearing was slightly too big for her slender frame, her curves were still shown off without being excessive. Her face wasn't like her mother's, it was beyond it, even Ed wouldn't deny that. He knew that even Winry might become self conscious around her.

With a sigh he turned to stare back up at the scaffold. The mayor sat on a chair already waiting for the Capitol administrator to arrive. The chair beside that sat empty and It wasn't shocking. District twelve had only one victor, but he was a drunk and wasn't usually fit for public. Nearly everyone was there now, even the Capitol administrator had just shown up. She was climbing the steps now, smothered in pink. Ed had no look away to avoid an urge to strangle her.

He stood up now, realizing it was nearly time. The woman in pink began to frown after a chat with the mayor. She was looking anxiously around, obviously looking for the drunk victor whose name Ed never cared to know. Moments later, the man stumbled onto the scaffold, obviously drunk. Ed was suddenly reminded of all those times Mustang's men had forced him to drink and frowned. He shook his head quickly to rid himself of those thoughts. That was all gone now and he knew it. He couldn't sacrifice himself again and he knew it.

The pink woman calmed instantly and put on a large fake grin. After a cue, the mayor rose and began to speak. Ed immediately tuned him out. The woman spoke too, but he knew they had nothing to say that he wanted to hear, he'd listened last year. He began to pay attention however, when her hand reached into one of the glass bowls beside her. Clearly and in a loud voice, she said the name into the microphone.

"Primrose Everdeen!" There was a brief silence while the small blond girl he'd seen before took small steps out, no longer smiling, but on the verge of tears. Before she could get too far however, another voice called out. "I volunteer! I volunteer!" Its owner raced out and grabbed Primrose's arm. It was the elder girl. Ed immediately felt for her. He knew exactly what she was doing and would root for her no matter what she did.

The pink woman and the mayor spoke for a woman before asking the elder sister her name. "Katniss Everdeen" she breathed out realizing her sister was safe. Primrose was sobbing now and didn't want to leave her sister. Ed saw movement from his peripheral vision and noticed a boy his age reach out and hold Primrose back. He looked similar to Katniss, but similar enough to be related.

He coaxed the girl back to her place and went back to his. The pink woman reached into the other bowl and pulled out another name. With a smile the name escaped from her lips the same way Primrose's had. "Peeta Mellark!" Katniss's face fell instantly. She had some history with the boy, whatever it may be. Ed frowned, knowing what he had to do. This girl needed a break. Living in district twelve was bad enough, but giving your life for your sister and being forced to kill someone who you'd never be able to kill certainly didn't help.

Before Peeta could step out, Ed pushed his way to the front and raised his hand. "I volunteer" he said loud enough for everyone to hear. He caught a glimpse of the Mellark kid on his way up. He was sure that his decision to volunteer had surprised everyone. This kid no one knew was volunteering? No, couldn't be. Taking a deep breath, Ed announced his name to them. "My name is Edward Elric and I volunteer."

So yeah. First chapter. Review please...thanks...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and all that other alert stuff haha. I greatly appreciate it. So now, we have further Hunger games festivities. Yay.

Edit: I've never liked it when people put excuses on here as to why it took them so long to post, but I digress. I usually use my laptop to write but I basically killed my laptop battery and laptop charger in one fell swoop. I had to wait a few days for it to gain five minutes of battery to transfer this file onto a memory stick. My life is awesome.

Start.

Ed sat alone in a small room. He was aware that now was the time when people were supposed to receive their final visitors before being shipped off to Capitol. And of course, being from a different world, he didn't have any friends or family. So instead, he imagined what all of his friends, family, and co-workers would say to him.

The thought amused and depressed him at the same time. Only Al would truly understand why he'd done it, but he still wouldn't have wanted him to. Ed sighed in frustration and leaned his head against the wall. This waiting was stupid. Why not just put him on the train and be done with it? The sound of the door opening startled him.

In the doorway stood Katniss's mother and sister. Stoically, they took the seats across from him. Mrs. Everdeen drew in a deep breath before speaking. "Look, I know you're trying to get home alive too, but if you're the one to- well...you know" She glanced up at him to see if he understood. Ed nodded and she continued. "Please make it quick. I'd like her not to feel pain if it's possible"

Her hand on Primrose's shoulder tightened. She stared him in the eye and the fear and pain reflected in her face became evident. He was sure his face looked the same when he thought he'd lost Al. He nodded and a silence took the room. A quiet sob brought Ed and Mrs. Everdeen out of their heads and to Primrose. "I want my sister" she whimpered.

Ed knew that trying to comfort her as her sister's potential killer – though he knew he wouldn't – was a bad idea. He let her mother comfort her while he could only watch. "I'm sorry" he said quietly. "You've been placed in a terrible situation in which nothing good can come out of. For that, I'm sorry" Mrs. Everdeen nodded. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, thinking better of it.

Fast Forward.

The train was odd looking to Ed, but he knew its essential purpose and that made getting on it easier. Effie wanted them inside quickly, nearly pushing them. They were shown their rooms they'd use probably only once. An hour later, Effie led to dinner. Ed could tell that Katniss could barely recognize most of the foods set before them when he'd eaten them all before. Military officials trying to bribe him made sure of that.

He chuckled at the memory before reaching in and filling his plate. Effie was talking, but he'd decided to drown her out. He didn't care what the pink woman had to say. "At least, you two have decent manners. The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion" he heard her say with fanaticism. Ed stopped eating, shocked. Was this woman honestly so daft as to insult Katniss's – not his – home and those in it?

He looked at her to watch for her reaction and found her watching him. Ed smirked and calmly put his fork down. He nearly laughed when she understood and followed. They ate the rest of the meal with their hands. Effie took them to another compartment where they watched the other reapings. Only a few of them stuck out as complete psychopaths to Ed.

The boy from district two seemed to out pace them all in mental unbalance. The girl from five though stuck out to him as one who would be around for a while. The youngest of the tributes came from district eleven. She was twelve and small. She reminded Ed strangely of Elysia, Hughes's young daughter. The thought made him uneasy.

District twelve was last. They watched Prim's name get called and Katniss's heroic volunteer. Katniss's friends pulled Prim off and then the boy's name had barely enough time to sink in before Ed volunteered. The commentators noted how it was unusual for twelve to have any volunteers, no less two in the same year. The anthem played and the program ended.

Effie was unhappy at how she looked – Haymitch's fault after he dislodged her wig. "Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior" she said. Ed snorted. "He's drunk, is that new?" Katniss lets out a small smile. "Not at all" Effie's eyes gain a hint of anger.

"Yes, how odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advise you, lines up your sponsors, and dictated the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!" she shouted. Her cheeks were lightly flushed with anger as Haymitch all but fell into the compartment. "I miss supper?" he asked, obviously drunk.

He suddenly vomited whatever may have been in his stomach and fell into it, unconscious. "So laugh away!" Effie said, enforcing her point. She left the room and Katniss and Ed stare at Haymitch, taking in the scene. "Well, better clean this up" Ed muttered. The two of them pick up the drunkard and carry him back to his compartment.

They haul him into the bathtub and turn the shower on him. Ed sighed. "You can go, I'll do it" he offered. She nods and leaves. Ed frowns at the man for a moment. "Jeez, now I know what Hawkeye must feel like. This is gonna suck" Then an idea strikes him.

He takes the precaution to make sure Haymitch is asleep and the door is locked. Then he clapped his hands together and touches Haymitch's clothes. There's a small flash of light and Haymitch is clean. Ed grinned at the rush of energy. "I'll never get over that" he said to himself as he sprayed Haymitch down. He pulled off the man's wet clothes and put him in dry ones. Ed dropped him onto the bed and decided that he needed to go do some workouts in his own compartment.

Stop.


End file.
